


who would rescue the witch?

by SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Akio Ohtori Is A Tool, Anthy Is So Broken, F/F, F/M, Rape References, Rejected Rescue, Sibling Incest, Stabbing, That Moment In Detail, attempted rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:35:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrary to all appearances, Anthy was quite herself when she did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who would rescue the witch?

Miss Utena stands between her and the ends of the world. Even now, offered a chance to be with her prince for all eternity, she chooses to protect the witch.

_Come with me, Anthy. I'll be your prince, you don't need him anymore! I'll protect you!_ But princes only rescue princesses, and she is a witch. Nobody rescues the witch, she is an obstacle to be removed before the prince and the princess can live happily ever after.

Anthy's hands clutch the hilt of the sword behind her back. A sword nobody saw her take, but such is the nature of the witch. A miserable pile of secrets and tricks, masks and facades.

By day, she is Anthy Himemiya, the strange and quiet girl with a vapid smile on her face. She watches, she laughs, she plays the devoted maid and servant to Utena Tenjou. She plays the piano, pretends to tolerate the company of others.

By night, she is her brother's whore. _Come to me, Anthy, let down your hair_ ; by now she's learned to bury her disgust with herself deep down as he thrusts into her, using her, filling her and pushing her away when he's done. If she resists, he forces her.

_I don't care if you are my prince, you won't do this to her anymore!_

It's been years since he was the prince she sacrificed herself to protect. Unable to save every lonely girl, he went down a dark and destructive path. Her loving brother became a stranger to her, and today she only vaguely remembers a boy who prepared meals for her and taught her to grow flowers.

He doesn't teach her anything now. She can't cook, she's hopeless at most of her school subjects, she can't defend herself through any means other than spells. He has her trapped, and she's afraid to break free.

Her grip on the sword tightens. She's never used one, but one doesn't need the skills of a fencer to do what she knows she must.

_Come with me, Anthy._

Miss Utena knows. She's wanted nothing more than to help since day one, shouting that no one deserves to be owned by another person. _I don't want you to be my servant just because we're engaged!_ But of course, Miss Utena never liked nor understood how the duels worked. The role of the Rose Bride.

And a small part of Anthy wants to appreciate the kindness this naive, stubborn girl has offered her. But the roles were cast centuries ago, and it's too late for anything to change. She is beyond redemption, and she has slowly come to accept this fact even if Miss Utena will not.

_You don't have to be the Rose Bride anymore. You can be free! I'll protect you!_

_No, Miss Utena. You cannot._

She embraces her champion from behind, plunging the blade into her belly in one smooth, fluid motion. Miss Utena gasps in pain, her body going slack as she sinks to her knees.

"A...anthy... _why..._ "

Because she is the witch. And anyone who would try to rescue the witch is a fool.


End file.
